Dribbling Tiger, Bounce Pass Dragon
"Dribbling Tiger, Bounce Pass Dragon" is the twelfth episode of the first season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on April 14, 2015. Synopsis Louis and Jessica get pressured into volunteering at the kids' schools because of budget cuts. Eddie sees a whole other side of his dad when Louis - a former semi-pro basketball player back in Taiwan - coaches the basketball team, while Emery and Evan see a side of Jessica they wish they hadn't when she grudgingly takes on producing their school play, and puts her own spin on it. Plot Louis teaches Eddie about playing basketball, revealing a surprising backstory, that he used to do that when he was younger. However, Eddie and his team are lazily just relying on their best player Dmitri, a very athletic and tall 11-year old who somewhat looks and sounds much older, to lead them to victory, which Louis opposes wanting the boys to learn about teamwork and effort. Later on, it is proven that Louis is right that the boys can't always just rely on the best player, which just so happens when Louis knocks Dmitri out and injures both his arms. In the subplot with much less screen time, Jessica takes control of Evan and Emery's school play "The Sunflower Gang Goes to Yumland" and gives the whole thing a rewrite to denounce acting and instead encourage different careers for financial success. However, at the end of the episode, Jessica's rewrites were discarded and the play with Evan and Emery is nothing more than kids in costumes of animals, rainbows, the moon and flowers being all happy and making happy random sounds with no plot, no sufficient dialogue or any comprehensible element whatsoever. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang Recurring Cast *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Prophet Bolden as Walter Stone *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson *Connor Rosen as Doug (credited as Bed-Wetter Doug) *Eddie Huang as Narrator (voice) Guest Cast *Maria Bamford as Principal Thomas *Amanda Lund as Vanessa *Cole Sand as Gumdrop *Angela Durante as Bird Kid *Wally Schrass as Dmitri *Kal Bennett as Sabrina *Bill Lee Brown as Referee *John Ciccolini as Vinny *Emily Ann Kelavos as Unicorn Girl *Clinton Valencia as Worm Kid *Danny Le Boyer as Taiwanese Player #1 *Arnold Chon as Taiwanese Player #2 *Kyle Weishaar as Kobra Center *Jack Abrams as Basketball Player #22 (uncredited) *Masha Malinina as School Girl (uncredited) *April Marshall-Miller as Ice Cream Girl (uncredited) *George Todd McLachlan as Basketball Player (uncredited) *Bella Rochelle as Student (uncredited) *Eric Shackelford as Assistant Coach with Camera (uncredited) *Jake Shaw as School Boy / Basketball Player #5 (uncredited) *Jun Wang as Taiwanese Basketball Player (uncredited) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Quotes 's !}} Gallery Louis, Emery & Evan (1x12).jpg Jessica, Emery & Evan (1x12).jpg Eddie & Jessica (1x12).jpg Eddie & Louis (1x12).jpg Doug, Walter, Eddie & Dave.jpg The tiger within.png|Eddie imagining Louis' days as a basketball star DTBPD1.jpg Coach Huang.jpg Coach Louis.jpg Coach Louis Huang.jpg Louis Huang & Dmitri.jpg Louis & Dmitri.jpg Dave, Doug & Random Kid.jpg Dmitri & Fans.jpg Walter, Louis & Dmitri.jpg Louis vs. Dmitri.jpg Louis vs Dmitri.jpg Dmitri Defeated.jpg Boys Basketball Team.jpg Yay happy 4.png Yay happy 5.png Yay happy 6.png Dribbling Tiger Bounce Pass Dragon.jpg Eddie Huang (1x12).jpg Doug & Eddie.jpg Eddie & Doug.jpg Evan & Emery (1x12).jpg Vanessa (1x12).jpg Jenny, Evan, Eddie, Emery & Jessica.jpg Grandma Huang, Evan, Eddie, Emery & Jessica.jpg Evan, Eddie, Emery & Jessica (1x12).jpg Emery & Jessica (1x12).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1